pioson high ( on tempery hold)
by hotheadlover
Summary: what if there was more then one supernatural creature? What if there was a school? and bella had a back bone...lemons ...slash...and more first story please be honest Paul/Bella/Jake pairing
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any twilight.

Chapter 1 :

Bella POV

"So Bella are you ready for the move." Asked my social worker Luke

"No, I'm leaving the sun to move to go to a school were kids are supposed to be like me, and live with I don't know a family of what vampires. So, HOW DO YOU THINK I FEEL?" I said throwing clothes in my suit case

"Bella, you're going to live with the Cullen's and they are loaded. (I rolled my eyes at that statement) Bells, I don't know just be nice." He said

"Fine, let's just go." I said grabbing my suit case and headed to the car, with Luke following

"Let's go" said unlocking his car and got in

(Time skip 1 ½ hours later)

"You got your ticket. Bags are checked in. Now give me a hug." He said pulling me in

"I'm going to miss you" I said as I pulled away

"Okay, now it's time for you to start a new life and forget about the wreck your parents are in a better place. Okay. Now I love you and don't whatever you do give the Cullen's a hard time." He said before I went to board the plane

"Okay right this way miss swan." the flight attendant said before leading me through a black curtain with a gold C. on it.

"Wow."I breathe

" yeah, okay miss swan through the it's a bath room fully stocked , there is a fridge with anything you will need, there's a closet with clothes for you, the black remote goes to this and a giant plasma came down , and the silver one turns the chair into a bed and if you need anything I'm right outside the door." She said before she left.

Then I sat down watch TV. Before falling asleep.

Authors note: I will keep writing if I get 15 reviews. If not I'll think about it .

Thinks for reading poison high

Hotheadlover


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Wake up we are going to land, you have time to shower …etc" said the flight attendant

"Thanks, I must have fallen asleep'' I murmured

"Yeah, hurry go get ready" she said

I got up and went to shower and etc. I went to the closet and found a pair of underwear that wasn't floss, and a bra to match. Then I found a pair of white skinny jeans, a black and white crop to with a pair fangs with the words "bite me" under it. With a pair of black ankle boots. And to top it off with a white leather jacket. I curled my jungle of hair added lip gloss and BAM! The sexiest girl in the world is born. When I walked out the closet the flight attendant handed me a plate of eggs and bacon.

"Thanks" I said

"Your welcome. Now eat up because we are landing In 10 minutes. Okay." She said

5minutes later I was full of eggs and bacon.

"Stand up, straighten your clothes and get ready for landing." She said walking away.

30mins later I was walking through the airport, to go get my bags when I saw a huge hot guy pick up my suitcase.

"Hey, that's my suitcase."I yelled

I ran after him (needless to say in heels) trying to get my suitcase. I caught up with him finally.

"Excuse me sir but that's my suitcase" I panted

"Are you Isabella Swan now Cullen actually? (I nodded) well welcome to the family I'm Emmett." He said while pulling me in to bear hug

"Yeah, um so can I get my suitcase?" I asked

"No, I'm carrying it. Now come on." he said walking to his car

10 minutes later we walked up to the biggest jeep I have ever seen.

"Get in, lil. Sis. , or do you need a left?'' he asked

" no, im good " I said jumping in .

" okay , lets hit the road" he said .starting the truck

and leaving.

1 hour later

Wow dis house is huge. I thought

" so lets go so you can meet the rest of the family ." He said

" yeah, whateva" I murmured

" wait , lets have a little heart to heart . we know your parents were killed by a semen vampire , and you was turned ,nut you can't change it so you live and learn from it okay there is nothing you can do about Charlie and Renee are gone. Also there are two people standing right outside ready o teach you what you need and want to learn. They know they cant take the place or you parents,but they love you just the same . there are also six other people that cant what to be your sister and brothers . just promise me here and now you will try to be apart of this family . okay." He said

"okay I will try and on that note lets go meet my new family" I said . jumping out of the truck

But before I could take a good step I was knock on the ground .

" hi , I'm Alice as everyone call me the pixie. That jasper my husband / mate. That's Rayne Edward's mate and that's him .the blond one is Rosalie Emmett's mate. And last but not least Carlisle and Esme. So that s your new family excluding the wolfs." She said

" can you get off me . ( she did) and did you just say WOLVES" I yelled

A. N. I know Emmett being serious . I know cliffie. Bye thanks for reading

Paul- Hotheadlover has left the building.

Me – ha ha ha very funny

Jake – it is (winks sexily )

Me- whatever bye till next time love ,peace and soul.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter3

An: don't own sm does.

" yes I did say wolves and they are a part of this family too" said alice

" this family crazy but I like crazy. Ummm im going for a run"

I said as I took off with them calling after me.

Can this get any worst. And the answer for that question was yes. As I felt myself flying into a pond.

" my bad it was an accident" said a voice as I resurfaced

" its okay aren't you a wolf you should have heard me coming ,right ? im bella you by the way ."I said

" im paul again I am so sorry I was kind of in a traces lookin in your eyes" he said rubbing his neck

" same here" said someone behind me

" wait the only time a wolf is in a trance is when they imprint." I said

" yeah by the way im Jacob, but call me jake . " said jake

" can this day get any weirder? I asked

" yeah, that's the rest of the pack. The girls are leah, kim ,Emily ,Rachel, Claire ,angela , Jessica ,and the guys are quil, kyle, sam ,jared , Collin, brady, embry, and seth." Said paul

" whats next we share mates."I asked sarcastically

" yeah"said jake

" what the FUCK. UGG" I shouted in frustration


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

An: this chaper goes out **Max-Bella-Ride ****as in ****your words more. **

" **of all things the whole fuckin house share mates are you kidding me . can this day get anymore fucked up." I said**

" **you never know but no so lets go home have a little fun in the bedroom." Paul said wiggling his eybrows**

" **wow you funny not to day a I just met you and my legs are harder to get open then I gaint jar of pickles." I said and started running **

"**so you met the wolves ." said emmett**

"**yeah and actually 2 of them are my mates and I also learned that we share mates." I said **

"**okay they told you that well at least I can get some of that tight ass." Said edward**

" **in your dreams big boy" I said pushing pass him to go in the house**

"**wow" I said**

"**thanks I designd it" said esmes**

" **one question have ou feed resandly" Paul asked **

" **no" I said **

" **how bout we help you out with that" smirked Jake.**

**Yep lets get it on-paul**

**No , maybe ugg shut up.-me and bella**

**It'll be worth ya'll wild – said Jake humping the air**

**NO- we both yelled**

**Cant kill a guy for tryin.-paul**

**Want to bet- I said grinning evilly **

**Nooooooooooooo-paul as we attacked him**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Sure whateva just hurry got school in the morning." I said going up the stairs with Jake and Paul on my heel

" bella your room is on the right with your name on it with lightin bolts going threw it." Alice yelled

"thxs" I yelled opening the door and I was awe struck the walls were painted black, green and silver ,I had a king sized It had an all black comfter with green and silver pillows.

"bella you ready are you going to stand there eye fucking your room or are you going to feed." Jake asked

" and no its not an option" paul said

"fine" I said walking in my room "lets do the damn thing" I said

Paul POV ( finally right)

"OKAY" said Jake looking at me

" I am going to go first then him . he'll watch . then I will watch ." I said

" okay cool with that just don't treat me like a piece of glass deal" said bella

( LEMON AHEAD stop if you want or enter at your on risk)

I grabbed her around her waist pulled her to me and started kissing her passionately. I started kissing her down her neck leaded her toward the bed laid her down gently , she moaned as my hands found their way under her shirt I pulled her shirt over her head , and I started kissing her from the neck down, and pulled her jeans off.

" Paul you know its unfair that you have own all your clothes." She breathe I pulled my shirt over my head ,and wiggled out of my jeans at the same time . Then I took one of her pretty pink and hard nipples in my mouth and massaged the other one with my hand . she was moaning and wiggling under me to get much needed friction. So to help out I started grinding my hard on into her heat. "paul" she moaned

"what do you want me to do" I said pounding into her

" please what" Jake said as he started kissing her neck

" please" she breathed

" what are you doing" I asked looking at jake

" I couldn't wait sorry" he mumbled as I pounded into bella " please what bella" I asked

" please just fuck me . I know what I said earlier just forget it and fuck me. Not nothing gentle hard and fast and yes I'm a virgin." She said

" jakes going to go into you from the back me in the front." I said as jake started undressing

" climb on me and be still don't move as jake enter you kay ." I said

She climbed on me and took me in, in one go breaking her barrier too. Then Jake enter her . " move" she breathed I moved in as jake moved out .she threw her head back and started moaning after I guess 20 minutes. She moved her hips by accident and we both pounded her at the same time .

" baby you okay" we asked " yeah keep doing that" she moaned

" okay" I said as me and jake started pounding in and out of her we were going about that for a while, all of us were sweating ,"jake i need you to grab bella around the waist ,slide her off of me and back up until you fill the wall behind you. and before you asked i have no idea about what im doing." i said he did what i said and started back pounding her from the back. i got up and when in between her legs and line my dick with her heat. and pounded inher as she wrapped her legs around me.

" fuck, im not going to last long"said jake as his thrust started getting sloppy

" me neither " i said trying to hold out until bella came

" paul, jake im fuck finna cummmmmmmmmm" sceamed bella as she came then jake came 5 seconds later ,then marking her as ours as our sents mixed with hers. which made her cum ever harder

i pulled out of her sensetive clit and jake pulled out still holding a limb bella

" bells you okay" jake asked

" yes just tired lets go to bed" she said before she passed out .

"well lets go to bed" i snickered as we headed to the bed a fell asleep once our head hit the pillow

Now thats what im talin bout - paul

so theres a lemon - me

yep with bella so what about you- jake

nope just a story- me

paybacks a bitch you know-paul and bella

your suppoe to be on my side bells-me

i know but i cant feel my legs because of you- pouted bella as jake and paul came for me

help me by reviewing , let go of me NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-me


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: ( don't own )

Bella POV:

Beep

Beep

Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep

Crash

"What the fuck I yelled." I yelled waking up with Jake braking my alarm clock and Paul laughing

"Sorry, I was sleep and noise equals to things end up broken." Jake explained

"Kay, you're buying me a new one." I said with Paul kissing my neck

"Get up and stop whatever ya'll are doing because we have school in two hours. NOW GETUP and GET DRESS and that's an order." Jasper yelled

"Yes, sir." I said getting out of bed and headed to the bathroom with Paul and Jack following me.

"I have two hours to get dressed so go find another bathroom or do each other." I said slamming the door

I jumped in the shower got out and brushed my teeth, washed my face. Then I went into my closest, grabbed my Atlanta Falcons jersey, a pair of red skinny jeans ,and a red leather jacket, with my black cowboy boots. Curled my hair , put in my red and black contacts and red/black eyeshadow,and walked out the room down stairs to see my boys stuffin their faces with pancakes and etc.

" So Bella you ready for your first day of school." Esmes said sit a plate in front of me

"Yes…..and no." I said taking a bite to eat

"Why , it's going to fun." Alice whined

" cause I don't like being the center of attention." I said

" trust me your are with that outfit well the boy population will be staring ." Rosalie said picking up my plate and dumping it

"hey , I wasn't finished" I whined

" we have to go and I know you want to see your present." Said Rose tossing me a set of keys

I gave a look and she nodded, while Alice grabbed my hand dragged me into the garage as the guy uncovered a black, and green 2012 camero.( AN: picture on profile.)

"Thank you so much" I yelled and jumped in the car with rose,alice , rayne ,and alice#2. Pulled off and headed to school.

! time skip at school in cafe. !

" I got miss brown 1st , Mr. Cool 2nd , Lunch, Mr. Fox 3rd, Mr. Sexy 4th,and is that his real name ." I explained / asked

" yes and you have 1st with me, 2nd with Emmett and jaz, lunch all of us . 4th your by yourself ,and 4th with rayne , alice #2 and rose." Alice explained as the bell rang

{ time skip home}

" I promise you if one more guy to ask me do I want to try white chocolate cause I want to try some caramel" I said throwing my backpack down

" so that's how your day went." Said alice

" yep and I don't have any homework." I said to esmes

"do I want to try white chocolate cause I want to try some caramel." Emmett asked my eyes turned electric blue and I possibly threw him to Tennessee. And went to bed before anyone said anything.

That was cruel- alice

I don't care she said not to say it- hotheadlover

Thank you at least you understand it – bella

Of course I wrote it- hotheadlover

Emmett walks in

That was cool .do it again.- Emmett jumping up and down

Wow I see what rose is dealing with- hotheadlover shaking my head

Exactly- rose

Of course, please R&R people love, peace and soul- hotheadlover


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Emmett POV:**

**Walking back in the house**

**" that was awesome" I said**

**" you would think that." Rose said**

**"yep by the way were is umm Edward and Bella?" I asked**

**Bella POV**

**Knocking at the door**

**"If its Emmett don't want to talk to you." I yelled**

**" no its Edward" Edward said**

**" come in" I said he came in (convo. In)**

**("so what do you want" me**

**" how about I get your mind off Emmett" Edward kissed me threw him off me**

**" what are you doing" I yelled and ran downstairs)**

**" come on I know you want me" he said**

**" let me tell you this if ever we are the only one in the house I will never eveeeeeeeeeeeer sleep with you even if you are the last male on the planet I will go lesbo( nothing against lesbians, gays or bi people). I will never I mine or your life time sleep with you I don't like little boys I like men with big dicks so you can get it out your thick skull that I want to sleep with you never In your life okay. If you ever come on to me again just ugggggggggggggh, let me tell you my powers I am a mental and physical shield , I can control all elements, also I can absorb any powers in a 2000 mile radius I also can give and take away powers so how bout you back away and leave me alone if and only if you want to keep your dick were its suppose to be understand and your power so leave me the HELL okay."I said before running out of the door**

**"Bella wait bellllllllllllllllllla" yelled Emmett**

**"When did you get back anyway?" I asked stopping by a tree**

**" before you started yelling at Eddie boy." He said**

**" oh, what did you want anyway?" I asked**

**" I want to make you forget about what I said earlier" he said before he attacked me with his lips.**

**LEMONNNNNNNN AHEAD:**

**I wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him closer to me as he gripped me around my legs and picked me up and pushed me against a tree.**

**"You forget yet" he said as started kissing my neck**

**"Noooooo" I moaned**

**He gripped the edge of my jeans and ripped them off and pushed a finger in me.**

**"Fuck you so tight and wet" he grunted pushing his finger in and out of me**

**" so close Em , I forgot okay" I moaned**

**" you sure cause I don't think you are so I'm gonna keep going okay" he whispered as he put my legs on his shoulders and attacked my cunt like it was the last meal. My fingers slide through his hair pulling it the closer I got to the edge.**

**" Em I'm cummmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm." I screamed**

**He unzipped his pants and line himself up with me and thrusted into me with no warning and we are still on the tree.**

**" em I'm not gonna last long" I moaned**

**" me neither so fuckin tight" he grunted as I came and him right after**

**"RIDE ME" he moaned pullin us away from the tree and laying on the ground holding his dick aligning it with me**

**I slide down and started riding with a wince he is not little after awhile I started going faster and came.**

**END LEMON**

**" so how am I going to get in the house half naked" I asked Emmett**

**"just walk in they will enjoy the view" he said picking me up running to the house**

**When he put me down I walked or rather ran in got dressed and went downstairs**

**" how would you think about another member in the family?" asked Carlisle**

**AN : a new chapter because I will not be able to update next week and tomorrow sorry but there will be a poll on my page for the family member's game its another girl and her and bella will be insebrbale.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

An: sorry for not updating in a week. When it gets to Seth's POV play " get lucky" by

Carlisle POV

" so who's the mystery family member ." rose asked

" she's half vamp/half wolf. She can control the weather / elements with her eyes/ emotions. Also her emotions tell through her eyes. But I have a feeling that she is Seth's imprint. Sad to say that they are total opposites ." I explained

" okay ,but what's her name" asked Seth

" well ya'll know her she goes to your school." I said

" what's her name?"they all yelled

" I can't tell you because that would be a total give away." I said

" when is she suppose to get here cause I have to start on her room." Alice whined

" she is right outside ( they started getting up) hold on and Esme's already did her room. Now you may go get her and bring her in Seth and only Seth." I said

Seth POV

I get a mate finallllllllllllly. I mean I might be the youngest put Quil got his mate before me. I thought before opening the door.

" hey ,girl where are you." I asked

" I'm right here ." she said as she meet my eyes and I imprint well Carlisle was right wait I know her

" storm" I gasped

" yeah , well it finally seems that you imprinted on me and I'm young than you so you lucked out right. Now would you mind if I come in." she said

" oh yeah come in he's in there." I said I imprint on the sexiest girl in school not only that she's a bad girl I got lucky. I thought as we walked into the living room

"STORM" everyone yelled

" yeah it's me. Good or bad thing." Storm asked

" great thing" said all the guys

"cool" she said all the girls started talking

" storm you want to take a walk with me" I whispered in her ear

" yeah" she said grabbed my hand and walking out the door ignoring the wolf whistles

AN: next chapter Seth and storm pov. If ya'll want to throw tomatoes or whatever. Please review ya'll can say whatever just review.


	9. Chapter 9

**chapter 9**

**Author's note : I HAVE A CHALLENGE FOR YOU ALL IF YOU GUESS THE COLOR OF STORM'S FUR YOU WILL BE IN THE STORY AND BE WITH YOUR FAVORITE MALE OF FEMALE CHARACTER . SO GOOD LUCK! by the way I NEED A BETA PLEASEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE with a cherry on top.**

**SETH POV :**

**" so storm are you cool with me being your mate" I asked before my phone rang**

**( Hello- me**

**hey we are giong to have a bonfire friday so bye- alice)**

**" that was alice and she said that we are having a bonfire friday." i explianed**

**" cool, and yeah why wouldn't I your sweet, a wolf and fine as hell. I wouldn't want you to be with an one but me." she said as she pulled me towards the water**

**" storm can I kiss you." I asked pulled her back towards me **

**" yes" she said breathlessly I pulled her to me and kissed her one thought ran throught my mind when i kissed her ( she is going to be the death of me) i pulled her down on the sand and pulled her bottom lip in between mine be fore we got splasted with water. i rolled off of her .**

**"WHAT THE FUCK! "YELLED storm **

**" well if you happened to notice you are on a public beach. so before you start fuckin like bunnies i put a stop to it so you want scar children for life." said this person**

**" look bitch you don... wait Erika." said storm**

**" yeah in the fleash." she said**

**" look we have this bonfire friday you want to come because me and seth really need to talk." suggested storm**

**" yeah see you then and if you hurt her i will kill you and it will be a very slow death. BYE now " she said before leaving **

**" so you know the imprint involves that i will become what ever you want . you make the finally decicion in the relasonship . but if you choose to accept the imprint i will mark you as mine but you can have sex with anyone in the house so it want be just me and you." i explained and praying that she accepts the imprint **

**" i accept the imprint and i would like for you to be my lover." she said**

**" okay but who was that girl, and why did you invite her to the bonfire?" i asked**

**" that was erik me and her have been freind for two years, but when i moved here we lost contact until today. so thats why i invited her to the bonfire." storm explained **

**" oh, so lets head home." I said grabbing her hand and started home **

**( home)**

**STORM POV**

**" so how was y'all walk." asked Emmett wiggling his eyebrows**

**"we didn't do anything just talked, by the way I invited a friend of mine if you don't mind." I said**

**" is okay is she human." Carlisle asked **

**"she an unimprinted wolf ." I said **

**" okay well we will see her Friday." said alice**

**" well set you want to show me your room ." I asked rubbing up against his chest **

**" yeah, its umm is way." he said grabbing my hand**

**" nice oh I wonder if the bed is as soft as it looks "I said as I walked over to he bed and motion seth over**

**" so what do you want to do?" he asked as he laid down **

**" lets see." I said climbing on top of him and kissed his main pulse point and he flipped us over and started kissing me from my neck down**

**SETH POV**

**( LEMON AHEAD)**

**"you ...(kiss)...don't...(kiss)...know ...( ripes shirt and bra off of her one tug)...what...(suck) ...your...(bite)...doing ...(flick )...to me" I said**

**" un huh" storm breathe as she grabbed my shirt and pulled it off and ran her hands up and down my chest **

**I pulled on of her nipples into my mouth as she arched into me. I tugged , and pulled. (for some reason every noise that came out of sexy mouth it made me want to take her then and there but I couldn't for two damn years she made me wait, so imma make her wait.)**

**I pulled off her nipple with a pop. she slid her hands under my shirt and pulled it over my head . i slid my hands in the waist of her pants and under wear and started kissing her from her colerbone down.**

**" fuck your so wet and tight?" I asked **

**" im a virgin seth." storm moaned that did it I had to have her then**

**" can I make love to you " I asked **

**" yes" she said **

**I pulled my hand from her pants and pulled them down along with mine . I aligned my self with her entrance . I mumbled an aplolage as I ramed into her and broke her barrier one go.**

**" ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, fuck that hurt.", yelled storm**

**" sorry can I move now ." I said shakiy**

**"yeah." storm with that I started moving going slow a first then picking up speed with every moan very cry she made m go faster. the only thing you could hear through out the room was the sound of skin hitting skin.**

**" seth I'm finna cum." she moaned**

**" not yet." I said throwing her legs over my shoulder thanking paul for being well him in the pack mind **

**" please." she begged for release**

**" im almost there ." I growled out as I pulled out of her and flipped her on all fours slamed in her and started pounding her from the back **

**moving her hair from the pulse point aligned my teeth with it.**

**" cum ." I commanded then I felt her tighten around me and she had me cumming right behind her. I bite down and she started on another orgasm as i marked her as mine.**

**and started milking me dry.)**

**" fuck." I growled pulling out of her **

**" wow. just wow can we go to sleep now." she said**

**" yeah." I said holding her closer to me**

**{ time skip Friday.}**

**Alice pov ( uh oh)**

**" okay , we are going down to the beach to set up tonight. the food is cooked and when ya'll bring it down if anything is missing out of the pots ya'll will regret it." i threaten**

**" okay." all the boys said**

**with one more look back and the girls yelling at me to come on i left and got in the truck.**

**storm turned on the radio and katey perry's new song roar was on and we all started sanging along:**

**I used to bite my tongue and hold my breath  
Scared to rock the boat and make a mess  
So I sat quietly, agreed politely  
I guess that I forgot I had a choice  
I let you push me past the breaking point  
I stood for nothing, so I fell for everything**

You held me down, but I got up (HEY!)  
Already brushing off the dust  
You hear my voice, you hear that sound  
Like thunder gonna shake the ground  
You held me down, but I got up (HEY!)  
Get ready cause I've had enough  
I see it all, I see it now

_[Chorus]_  
I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter, dancing through the fire  
Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar  
Louder, louder than a lion  
Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
You're gonna hear me roar

Now I'm floating like a butterfly  
Stinging like a bee I earned my stripes  
I went from zero, to my own hero

You held me down, but I got up (HEY!)  
Already brushing off the dust  
You hear my voice, you hear that sound  
Like thunder gonna shake the ground  
You held me down, but I got up (HEY!)  
Get ready 'cause I've had enough  
I see it all, I see it now

_[Chorus]_  
I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter, dancing through the fire  
'Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar  
Louder, louder than a lion  
'Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
You're gonna hear me roar  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
You'll hear me roar  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
You're gonna hear me roar...

Ro-oar, ro-oar, ro-oar, ro-oar, ro-oar

I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter, dancing through the fire  
'Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar  
Louder, louder than a lion  
'Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
You're gonna hear me roar  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
You'll hear me roar  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
You're gonna hear me roar...

**" wow" i said through laughing "we're here" yelled rose**

**we started setting up.**

**EMMETT POV **

**" man that food smell good." said seth**

**" i know but we cant touch it." said jake **

**" man that cake was good." said quil flopping on the sofa**

**" what cake" we yelled **

**" that red velvet cake that was on the table." he explained**

**" alice is going to kill you." said jasper shaking his head**

**" unless we find the rescipe on the internet."i said**

**" we are guys which one us knows how to cook?"asked collin**

**" me" i said searching the internet**

**" go make it " yelled sam **

**( 20 mins later) **

**" done" i said **

**" good, lets go." said embry**

**Storm pov**

**" okay , were done." i said **

**"there go the boys " said rayne **

**" heres the cake alice." said emmett **

**" there's erik." i yelled **

**" so this is a bonfire . by the way this is Zac and his mate umm alexis ." said erika **

**" he looks exactly like emmett." i said**

**" as in emmett dale mccarty " he said **

**" yeah he's a cullen now but yeah." i said**

**" thats my twin bro im zackery dex mccarty." He said as we started walking to the group**

**"emmett , guess who i found ." i said **

**" who." he asked**

**" Your twin brother Zackery Dex McCarty." i yelled as he ran down here and looked at him**

**" Zac i thought that you were dead." he said**

**" i thought you were dead." zac said grabbing him and hugging him **

**" okay , everyone let them have there moment. this is my best friend Erika but she goes by erik and she is a wolf not mated. " i said and started walking her around to meet everyone**

**" hey angela this is erik." isaid **

**" hey ." she said making eye contact with erik **

**" well i got to go." i said **

**and the bonfire started**

**read and review**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Not a chapter im going to sart rewriting this story. and put more detail . sorry try repost first chapter next week or Friday.**

** signied**

** hotheadlover **


End file.
